The Adventures of Skye Landers
by Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester
Summary: A normal 19 year old girl is brought to her favorite tv show Supernatural. What she doesn't know is that Supernatural isn't all it's cracked up to be. And did a spell go wrong? Later rated:M No sis fic. First fanfiction please *REVIEW*
1. I'm not a witch

Chapter 1

Another Friday past and I were still alone with only my crazy slight fan girlish addiction to Supernatural. I'm like totally in love with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki that play the unbelievably sexy Dean and Sam Winchester that are hunters of the things that go bump in the night.

It's not there sex appeal or their badass exterior ways I was what they stood for what they did for people—how they sacrifice their selves on a day basis just to help some people that aren't even grateful. And still they put their lives on a line for people with no reward or pay.

By the way the name is Landers, Skye Landers I'm African American and just turn nineteen, I was in college but only had classes Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and I had just gotten out of class and made it home.

Supernatural didn't come on until eight o' clock so I had enough time to change and make a sandwich. I walked into my small bedroom and put on a white wife beater that was cut down the middle that showed off a lot cleavage and dark green short shorts.

I was by myself so I could wear whatever I wanted. I checked the time and say that it wasseven fifty-five so I quickly rushed and made the ham sandwich and the glass of iced tea.

In college I quickly figured out it was I really southern drink and that most people didn't really like iced tea. But anyway, I took my seat on my couch in my apartment and turned the TV on the channel that Supernatural on.

It was starting the opening credits it was recap tonight so I wandered which episode it would be and by looking it was the last episode of season four's _Lucifer Rising._I didn't really like the episode but it was my weekly dose of Dean and Sam so I couldn't really complain. Ten minutes into the show the room started shaking.

I tried to move but I couldn't get on my feet. There were never any earthquakes in Texas that I know of, it was weird. Next, the lights started flashing off and on it looked like something right off Supernatural, it was crazy but interesting at the same time.

Then there was a bright flash of light that just got brighter so I covered my eyes. I felt the light dim and it took me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust even with the glasses I wore.

I looked around and it was my living room I was in. It did look strangely familiar though I just couldn't place it. Looking around I got the craziest idea I knew where I was—it was just too crazy to actually be real.

"You did the spell wrong, Bobby." An all too familiar said from behind me. I slowly turned around to see the flesh and blood Sam and Dean Winchester in front of me with Bobby and Castiel in tow.

I looked at them, seeing that Sam, Dean, and Bobby were wearing confused and frustrated looks while Cas had his always blank expression it was all just too real. But, for some reason I wanted to believe that I was in front of my favourite show my favourite heroes.

"Oh my god." was all I could get out.

They all looked surprised to see me talk that's when Dean's Expression went from shock to smug as he checked me out. I couldn't believe that Dean-fucking-Winchester was checking me out.

I looked down at my clothes only to remember I had the ripped wife beater and short shorts still on. I felt my face turn hot and I knew they all could tell that I basically had the darkest blush ever standing basically half naked in front of the Winchester boys, Bobby , and Castiel the 'angel of the Lord'.

"Oh my god." I said again.

I guess this started to annoy Dean because he said, "Can you say anything else except 'oh my god'?"

I glared at him. "Yeah I can say something other than that you want to hear it one word 'dickhead'"

With that I marched to where I knew Bobby's front door was and opened and was on the front porch quite quickly when I felt a rather large hand around my arm. By the size of it I knew it was Sam so I called him on it.

"Sam let me go, I'm leaving and you can't keep me here." I said turning around and staring at his shocked expression.

"How do you know my name?"

"The same way I know that your Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, and Castiel a.k.a 'Angel of the Lord'." Before he could get the idea that I was a demon I cut him off. "I'm not a demon so I'll be on my way."

I tried to walk away his grip only got stronger so my Texan attitude took over and I did the stupidest thing in the world. I punched Sam-fucking-Winchester in the face; before he could say or do anything I was gone.

I ran like a runaway slave into the forest behind Bobby's house that was when I realized I had no shoes on and that by the end of this run my feet were going to be killing me that's a BIG 'if' I got away because I heard two sets of feet besides my own, running behind me which only made me run away faster and duck behind the trees.

But I knew the Winchester would get me if they wanted me I didn't really know why I was running…wait I knew why I actually punched Sam and they don't take that shit lightly especially from someone they didn't know.

I heard them calling me to stop because they didn't know my name but that didn't stop me my adrenaline was on full throttle when I felt a very strong arm wrap around my waist instantly lifting me from the ground. I was turned around to find very pissed off and sweaty Dean Winchester standing in front of me which meant Sam was holding me.

My inner fan girl took over making me swoon over Sam's arms around my waist, but it faded quickly. My survival instincts must have kicked in because the only thing I could do was scream fucking bloody murder and that's exactly what I did until Dean's large hand was over my mouth and muffled my cries.

The internal battle I was trying to have so as to not cry I was quickly losing and I felt the silent tears run down my eyes to where Dean's hand was over my mouth. His eyes soften a bit but not a lot to please me so the tears keep coming.

"If I move my hand will you scream again?" Dean asked look at me like he killed my puppy or something but none the less I slowly nodded my head no.

And he slowly removed his hand and I sniffled a little and I felt Sam place me on the ground only to pick me back up bridal style, with that I was confused so I looked at him still too shook to talk.

"Don't want you to hurt your feet more than you already did." he said softly.

I felt the rubble in his chest as he spoke. I tried to control the blush but I couldn't and unfortunately Dean saw and smirked.

"Aww, look Sammy looks like someone has a crush on you, you sly dog."

I unconsciously snuggled closer to Sam's neck to hide my blushing face. I still heard the low chuckle he did at my expense. After, we all silently walked our way back to Bobby's house—up the porch through the door and to the couch were he gently laid me down.

I silently looked to see Bobby, Cas, Sam, and Dean all looking at me expectantly. I loudly gulped I was going to wait to one of them asked me a question I owed them that at least for punching Sam and running away. Surprisingly it was Cas that broke the weird silence with the first question

"Who are you and how do you know of Sam, Dean, and Bobby."

I made eye contact to show him I was telling the truth. "My name is Skye Landers and you wouldn't believe me if I told you and Dean would probably call me a witch, which I am not."

Dean scoffed. "Huh, try us."

That drew all their stares to me again so I told them about the show, that I was a big fan and love the show and how I knew them and of Cas and Bobby.

"No way, she's a witch!" Dean yelled making me flinch a little.

"Dean, look at her she's a kid and half naked, she's not a witch." Now I was pissed I didn't like being called a kid by anyone that including Sam.

"I ain't no kid I'm nineteen clearly not a kid, I'm old enough to vote and to drink inEngland."

That got a chuckle from theWinchesterboys which earned them both a deep glare from me that shut them up.

"Prove it." Bobby said in a flat tone not ready to trust me or kill me.

"Uh, okay something that only you guys know uh okay," I laughed a little, "Dean said your 'half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis' and he was talking about your 'girly coffee'." The boys sat stunned but Dean recovered faster.

"If you know all about us then why did you run?" he asked the question that was probably on everyone's mind at the time.

I look down ashamed of myself for what I was about to say.

"Because I punched Sam."

I didn't have to see it to know that Sam was lightly blushing and Dean was looking smug and trying not to laugh.

"You punched Sam?" he said it like it was impossible most likely because I was almost a foot shorter than Sam. "Where did you punch him?"

I looked up to see what I described right in front of me except Cas was still staring and Bobby was gone either to get sleep or to get beers, I was leaning more on the latter.

"The jaw."

Dean walked to look at Sam's jaw to see a small bruise on the side of the Sam's face that made the guilt gnaw at me bit harder, actually it made me want to cry. I pulled my legs up to my chest as the tears started to fall and looked anywhere but them.

They were too busy arguing to know I was there or that I was crying. But what I didn't realize was that Cas had silently walked to the couch and sat down beside me and wrapped he arm around my shoulders. Then came the water works.


	2. Boyfriend?

'It's okay Skye the boys are not angry that you punched Sam in the jaw don't cry' Cas said in his normal monotone voice but I understood what he was trying to say. That seemed to get the boys out of their argument because I heard 'Skye what's wrong?' they said in unison.

Again the fan girl in me wanted to be happy but I couldn't I had just punched one of the guys that put their life on the line to save the world even though they don't have to. "Good way to show your appreciation Skye what next knee Dean in the balls" I thought chastising myself. I could hear three voices but I didn't understand what they were saying.

But I did feel the dip in the couch next to me, I pull myself from Cas's chest to see Sam next to me rubbing my back and Dean kneeling in front of me with his hand on my knee. It wasn't sexual it was more comforting than anything and all that made me do is cry back in Cas's chest. I had always had problems with controlling my emotions it always got me in trouble if I was too scared or angry.

And as much as I wanted to stop crying to show them I was okay and not a big baby I heard a voice again but I didn't understand him it was like his voice was under water. Then two strong warm hands grabbed my face and I saw that it was Dean. He stared me in the eyes for so long I thought hours but it was a few minutes went back without noticing that I wasn't sobbing anymore but tears still fell.

Dean had the most hypnotizing eyes ever a gorgeous hazel green you could get lost in them. He drops his hands from my face but I still stare 'Can you hear me now, Skye?' Dean said in a low soft voice that was soothing and sexy. Weird only the Winchesters make something so innocent and dirty and I voice it. 'That sounds vaguely dirty, Dean.' I say even though my voice is a little scratch but we all laugh well everyone except Castiel.

I pull away a little so I'm not basically sitting in his lap anymore but still close I was getting use to his presences and his warmth. 'Are you okay now?' Sam says his voice laced in concern like he knew me his whole life. 'Yeah Sam I'm okay my emotions just got out of control that's it.'

And I give them a small smile to reinforce what I said. 'Man, the fan girls would kick my ass if they saw me here.' I mutter under breath with a nervous laugh and while looking around with fear but the three of them still hear. 'What are the fan girls you talk about?' Cas says with a cute childlike look of confusion.

My eyes got bigger than they already were "OMG! This going to be so embarrassing damnit I had to open my big mouth" I shift in my seat until my legs are on the floor and I'm comfortably between Cas and Sam. 'Dean you might want to sit down.' He grabs a chair and puts in right in front of me and I just know this is going to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life.

I take a deep breath 'Okay uh I'll start with Castiel girls, those are the girls that are totally in love with Castiel and all his innocent angelness. Sam girls are the girls in love with Sam and his niceness and charm. Dean girls are the girls and love with Dean and his gorgeous car, rugged good looks, and his sex appeal. And every girl that watches the show is categorized in those three but there are some Bobby girls too.' I say shivering a little I thought of Bobby as more of a Dad not a Sugar Daddy.

'So which girl are you?' Dean said cocky smirk permanently on his, it made me rethink the whole kneeing him the balls. I quickly glance at Sam and wish I shouldn't have he had an expectant look on his face waiting, while Cas had a curious look. I swallow hard and look between the three of them and quickly mumbled my answer. 'What was that I didn't hear you can you say a little louder'. I took a big deeper breathe 'I'm actually…a Sam, Cas, Dean girl that means I like the three of you, wow I'm hungry I can really go for some fresh apple pie anyone else' I said quickly trying to change the current topic but by the looks on their faces it didn't help.

Dean had his famous smug smirk, Sam had his slight curious look, and Cas was full blown confused angelic like innocence. 'What you're telling me that in your world our lives are a TV show and millions of girls watch it for entertainment?' Sam said confused and a little freaked out. But I couldn't blame him at all really. 'Well, yeah Sam but some of them me included thought it was real. Hell I thought I was crazy there but now I'm here I was completely right and it's a lot to take in at once. But I think I know why I'm here. And the fact that I know a very lot'

At that they all get back serious and stare at me. 'How?' Sam asks trying to show no emotion but not doing a good job. 'What's the last bad thing that's happened here, because if it's what I think it is you're going to need me?' I look all them in the eye to see Bobby with a worn out expression which made me want to run up and hug him. I really did think of Bobby as a father figure since mine was absent. 'Lucifer getting out the cage' Dean said stealing a look at the guilt looking Sam. 'oh shit' I say because not only do I have to worry about Cas going dark over lord but now I have to help Sam and Dean get back brothers which would help Bobby.

Yeah this was going to a piece of pie sarcastic tone laced, I thought full pun intended. 'What' Bobby gruff voice said looking a bit warily at what I was going to say? 'I know what I'm doing here and why I was brought here.' I said voice cracking at the end I was going to do anything I could to stop Cas from going dark side and Lucifer from dragging Sam to the cage to be tortured I could barely watch it on TV I don't think I could handle it before my eyes.

'I want to help you guys I've say so many things happen to you and I always wanted to help. I mean you guys give your lives like candy for the world for ignorant people that don't know what you do on an hourly base. I may not be a prophet but I know what will happen in the next couple of years and I'm going to try my fucking hardest to make sure it doesn't happen.'

I say on the verge of tears of what could happen in the future. 'I promise' I say with emotion staring in all their eyes that I was saying the truth. 'Okay' it was Dean who broke the thick silence for that I was thankful because I hated silence when I wasn't sleepy.

'So how about we get something to eat, Skye are you hungry?' Sam said looking at me it was really going to be hard to help if Sam and Dean were being all sweet and thoughtful and making my head go all lovey dovey. 'She needs better clothes if she is going outside, Sam' Cas said bluntly looking me up and down. I blushed furiously and looked at my feet too shy to look at anyone.

I can't believe Cas was checking out a girl especially if that girl was me. That thought brought me back to when Dean took him to that strip club. 'Shit, Cas why don't you just tell her she's hot and get it over with. But you can't really go outside like that someone might thing we kidnapped you or something.' Dean said with a thoughtful look.

I wasn't sure if Dean was calling me hot or if Cas thought I was hot. And I couldn't believe that I was thinking of this when I was half naked in front of four older men. 'Uh, Sam can I borrow a shirt from you. If you have a blue green plaid one it would be great. Now all I need are shoes.' Sam obediently goes up stairs to get the shirt without question that was really sweet of him. Now I have to think of what kind of shoes I could wear to get food I was really hungry and need clothes and other feminine things.

'Why do you need Sam's shirt that would be huge on you?' Dean asked with a confused look that could rival Sam's or Cas's these boys were going to be the death of me hopefully not literally but if it came to it so be it. 'Because with Sam's shirt it could cover up the fact I have no bra on. And you on have t-shirts which would help nothing. Oh, yeah do you have a rubber band.' I say look at him with my perfected puppy dog eyes.

He goes over to a table mumbling about puppy eyes and stupid rubber bands made me giggle. I hear a cough and see Sam handing me the shirt and it was a blue green plaid that went well with my green shorts. 'Oh thank you Sam and you too Dean' and give them each a million watt smile that melts even the Winchesters at least I hope.

So I grab the rubber band from Dean and put my hair in a messy bun. Took the shirt and put it on and it went to my mid-thigh so I buttoned the button before, after, and on my bellybutton. 'So do I look like a slutty girlfriend is going shopping with a reluctant boyfriend' I said with a Paris Hilton pout. 'Boyfriend?' Cas, Sam, and Dean said in unison which was really creepy. I stared at them for a minute because of it.

'Uh, yeah I need at least one of you to go with me I don't really have you know money stuffed in my panties so.' I said look at them expectantly it was really cute to see blush and if my eyesight was focused I might have seen a light pink on Dean's cheeks.

'So are we going in the Impala?' I asked my eyes widen even though I already knew the answer. 'Uh yeah' I squeal like a girly girl and jump up in down like every other Dean girl would if Dean say that. After about five minutes I get myself calmed down and I run out to see the Impala in the flesh well metal in this case. I've seen it in pictures but never in person.

'Oh my god' I gasped the Impala was so gorgeous and as well taken care of as I thought. 'So you like the Impala, huh?' Dean cockily smirking says from behind me with Sam and Cas. I was speechless and that didn't happen often so I nodded.

'I still don't understand it's just a car?' Sam says not seeing what was so great about the Impala. I loudly gasp before Dean has a chance to say anything I but in. 'Samuel Winchester, bite your tongue how you could say something like that about the Impala? The Impala is not just a car; she's a person just as real as you and me. It has saved all of ya'll lives more than once.

Like when YED took over John's body, Dean got hurt badly and John shot, no offense you drove them in '_it'_. Or when the shifter had copied Dean's body the second time I think, you used _'it'_ to carry it so you could burn it. So for my sake and Dean's please don't refer to the 'Impala' as 'it'.' I had said it all while staring at every inch of the Impala with a couple of glances at the Winchesters with shocked expressions and Cas with a tiny smile.

I gave Cas a wink and waited for Dean to unlock the doors once the shock wore. 'I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.' Dean said while throwing an arm on my shoulders, I contained the moan that almost came out from Dean touching me. 'I wasn't lying earlier I like all three of you but for teasing I don't pick sides.' I said seriously for the first time since being dropped here.

I walked around the other side of the Impala to get in the middle. 'Oh yeah, that "Prank War" you had a couple of years ago was nothing compared to what I can do. So shall we.' I said trying to wait for Dean to open the doors. The all stared at me with mixed emotions on their faces, I giggled this was going to be too fun.


	3. Why my life'

Skye Landers Ch.3

As Dean started the car some song came blaring out that wasn't AC/DC. I wanted to claw my ears off but the motto, "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole." I mean I love freedom of speech and all things good. But, damn I getting really tired of listening to this song. So I throw on my perfected puppy dog eyes with my added quivering bottom lip. "Um, Dean could you please change the song to AC/DC or something, because I can't take it. This song is really starting to give me a headache. I mean anything AC/DC." Dean looked at me with a smirk until he saw my quivering lip and large chocolate eyes staring back at him.

He mumbled something about hot girls, music, and his Impala. Sam was trying not to laugh at Dean's expense and was failing horribly. "Bitch" Dean muttered while putting a tape in I wasn't sure one just happy to be done with that song. "Jerk" Sam said while giggling at Dean being told to do something by a girl. "Idgits" I said to them while waiting on the new music to start. They both gave me unimpressed looks then went back to what they were doing.

Then one of the most memorable song, "Eye of the Tiger" I did a squeal that had both Sam and Dean look at me but that wasn't on my mind. I automatically started singing the song with Dean doing the movements from when he had the ghost sickness the deleted scenes.

_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance_

_Now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_[Chorus]_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge_

_Of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the_

_Eye of the tiger_

I bellowed at the top of my lungs laughing as that part ended. I came to my senses and realized that the boys were looking at me wide eyed in shock. Also that the car wasn't moving and we were in front of a diner. 'Ooo! Food coming Sam, Dean you act like you've never heard a small black girl yell out "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. I mean really their music is awesome like many others.' I said lightly pushing Sam and Dean to move. Then without knowing Dean grabs my hands and Sam puts his hands over my mouth. Now my mind went totally fan girl.

**(A&N: Picture Dean Winchester holding your hands with his strong calloused ones. And Sam Winchester with his strong yet surprisingly soft hand over your mouth. Yeah, you know you like it .)**

I somehow calmed myself down and looked at the boys expectantly to answer why the handsyness not that I was complaining. 'Ok, Sammy and I are going to ask you questions you answer okay or… we will make you. We still don't trust you so answer this question honestly.' Dean said looking menacing. But that made my already large eyes widen with the thought of what could happen if I wasn't truthful. No I wanted to tell them everything from Lucifer's cage to Bobby dying it felt like I hadn't eat in days and that didn't help. My eyes started to well as I looked at Sam and Dean. My lip started trembling Dean maybe not have seen it but Sam felt it. So before they could stop it the tears came and with a strange feeling.

I wanted Cas not that Sam and Dean were bad I just felt safe and cared for with Cas like home. Not that I didn't trust Sam or Dean because I did with more than they knew. So I prayed for Cas to come to the Impala in the backseat with me I was so use to his presence. With the tell-tale sign of flapping wings I knew Cas had heard my pray I just didn't know how. So I broke away from Sam and Dean and clumsily climbed over the seat to the back. And without the help of Cas I probably would have fell on my face.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up enough not to hit my head on the roof of the Impala, just enough to get me from upfront to the back with him. Gently he placed me in his lap and rocked me back and forth whispering soft encouraging me to stop crying. I didn't instantly stop but I didn't take long until I was hiccupping and trying to breathe normally. I wanted Cas to stay here but I knew he had a war in heaven to think about and that was just starting and was going to get worse.

'Marie just breathe okay, the boys are sorry for scaring you _again_, aren't you _boys_?' Cas said and I looked up to see him glaring at the boys. I didn't know why Cas was just currently defending me over the boys. And as if he read my mind Cas started talking. 'I have found out the reason that Marie is here. And she is not evil or anything like that. In fact, instead of scaring her,' Cas said with a glare at the boys and a smile at me, 'you should be protecting her from demons and trusting her.' I think everything stopped around me and I completed sobered and only had one question. 'What!' Sam, Dean, and I said at the same thing and looked at each other in shock. Cas smiled slightly and looked at me with so much trust, hope, and the one that scared me the most… faith.

'Marie… what's your middle name and birthday?'


	4. Author's Notes & Happy Holidays

Author's Note

I know it has been a while since I updated but there it is for the holidays. I haven't updated because it's my senior year in high school. And it's filled with college tours, tests, work, and transcripts. I'll try to work on updating at least once or twice a month.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

HAVE FUN AND ENJOY YOUR FAMILY YOUR NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU WON"T HAVE THEM ANYMORE.

Sincerely, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester


	5. I'm Back

Hi, fellow readers no I have not forgotten about the story and am currently working on the 4th chapter I know it's been almost a year things have been stressful. Now, that I'm on Thanksgiving Break from college I will try to have a chapter up before the first weekend of December. See ya! For now.


End file.
